The Hill
by drama50
Summary: There's an old hill they say. There lay beneath are the bodies of he, him and Red. One was perfect, one killed and one protected. But now their dead. But I knew them well. How? Come listen my dear child. I will tell you. -Has been edited-


_**Title:**_ The Hill  
_**Author:**_ Drama50  
_**Rating:**_ M  
_**Pairing:**_ Demyx/Zexion with others on the side  
_**Genre:**_ Drama, Horror

_**Warnings:**_ Blood  
_**Disclaimer:**_ This wouldn't be here if I did OTL  
_**Summary:**_ There's an old hill they say. The hill is scattered with bones and tattered cloth lying in uncommonly lush green grass. There lay beneath are the bodies of he, him and Red. One was perfect, one killed and one protected. But now their dead.

Well I'm back…sorry about the slow updates but I'm going through somethings right now…OTL…Hope you like this~

EDIT: Yes I forgot something so I did edit this!

THE HILL

_There's an old hill they say. The hill is scattered with bones and tattered cloth lying in uncommonly lush green grass. Bones are of the young, old and healthy. The bones are bleached a deep white so that when the moon hits nothing is showing but a faint red haze that comes from a small stream on the side of the hill._

_The stream is of blood. A glossy red. Ruby red. The blood of those bones. Who's else would it be. Their beautiful blood running down the hill. The blood that moves with the wind._

_Screams of those lost racked the wind. The moan, cries, begging's…all music to his ears._

_Him…his hill…all of his lovely bones and his glistening blood. They played like the base and drum while screams of those poor fools who dared to trek on his hill played as the flute. His hill…his birth…his death…his afterlife were on that hill. His body was stashed beneath the hill waiting for someone. That was the someone who killed him. So his body waited…with his soul sitting in the rose tree on the hill._

_That rose tree was a wonder. No one had ever seen a rose grow on a tree. Except him and he._

_He…took his life…slaughter it and shoved it into the hill. All to save him. He was in love with him. But it was always in the way. His life._

_His life a mess. It was a constant battle compared to what he lived like._

_He lived a grand life. Everything was given to him. If he wanted it, he could get the world._

_But the world rejected him. His life wasn't meant for the Earth to hold. The Earth as an apology gave him his hill._

_His hill was his home. He wasn't around. His hatred was not for the Earth but for he. He was loved by the Earth. The Earth gave he everything but no him. The Earth and he killed him._

_So his soul killed back. It was him that killed all souls who dared to bother him hoping that he got the message._

_And he did. He came rushing back begging for his forgiveness. But he didn't deserve it. He had killed him leaving him for the Earth. But would he understand…no. He was stupid._

_Stupid people bothered him. His mind was the superior to them and he. He was always messing around while his time was spent planning. Because he always had everything laid out. His work was self-earned._

_His hill was self-earned. His body and mind went through so much torture to stay on Earth. So his hill was not given to him. His hill was earned. But his hill earned him death._

_He was angry at him. He beat him and loved him. He wanted nothing more than the best for him but he always received a No. His life was to be earned. Because his life wasn't supposed to be._

_Being something is one thing. Being someone is different. He wanted nothing more than for him to be someone. Someone that people loved not feared. Because he was always loved._

_Love. Something that he wanted but it was also something his heart did not desire. His heart was set on Death._

_Death was him. He loved while people around him were slaughtered. His life was meant to kill that killed. He was to kill him._

_He never wanted that. But he wasn't given a choice. His words and motions were clear that he was to kill him. But he told him that no matter what he would always visit him._

_That never came. He decided to bury him in his hill with the rose tree. His rose tree that he always loved. The red was always a nice contrast to him. He loved the way that the red shown against the paleness of him._

_But he also hated red. Red was always near him before his death came. Red would always be somewhere on his body. Red and yellow always clashed so he stayed away._

_Red mourned his death and stayed to protect him and his hill. Red watched over him and his hill. Red like blood._

_Red was angry when he was covered in his blood. How could he do that! So Red started to kill because is what he wouldn't want but him would._

_He was always listening to him. He never understood when his life was to kill. But he as overjoyed when killings happened again. That meant he could find him! Him and his hill would be able to be together again._

_But he never got together. Red was covered in blood when he arrived at his' hill. Blood was all over bones and rocks. Red was smirking as he sat in the rose tree next to him._

_He was shocked. His face was smiling at Red. Because Red had always been his favorite. Never he._

_So he turned and left before his eyes could see. But he would always return to that hill. His hill._

_But everyday he saw him and Red always together. He cried._

_As tears hit the ground, Red and his head looked up and saw the tears. Red snarled, he cringed. Red slowly moved in front of his body. His body was lifted off the ground. He that loved him saw a Soul._

_The Soul of him watched as he and Red fought. His tears rolled down his face when Red or he got injured. They fought for days of him._

_The days slowly trickled by. Red and he fought and fought until they both lay on the ground. Motionless. His tears were for Red._

_Red was nice and treated him with respect. Red visited everyday when he did not. Red had told him on day that his heart belonged to him. That night Red's heart was removed and placed within the hill so him and his hill would never be alone._

_His own hands moved he and Red under the hill. They both loved him. But Red gave him a bloody heart while he just ignored him._

_Ignorance was probably what he would be known for. Red for red roses. Him and his hill._

_After his and their deaths, the Earth wept._

_Earth's tears were seen by him. His smile returned as his Soul killed. This was his revenge._

_His smile faded, as did his body. The hill as already shrouded by the red mist that scared away everybody._

_His Soul slowly sank into the hill and joined his body that slept next to the bodies of he and Red. Locked in the crypt under the hill._

_His hill was left alone. So were their bodies. They had finished their life as try to become somebody's because they were now nobodies._

"That story is just a bunch of crap!"

"Only if you think it is. There lives were real. What they were was real. Their feelings were real."

"But grandpa! How do you know?"

"Because…I used to know he, him and Red."

"Really!"

"Yes…I knew them very well."

"But grandpa! That was along time ago!"

"Hey! I'm like 37! But when I said I knew them…I meant I knew their nobodies."

"But how!"

"Because…hm…how about I start at the beginning."

"STORYTIME!"

"Yes Ienzo…storytime…"

**A/N NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN! I was running out of nouns…ugg…**

**This is just some random idea that came to me while I was eating. Some fanart my come later on but I'm not sure yet…**

**Please review…I know you hear that but it would be nice~ Like an early Valentine's day gift~**


End file.
